Carnaval Veneciano
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Antonio x Lovino. Disculpad las faltas de ortografía, y ¡espero que os guste!


Anochecía. Las luces de la ciudad poco a poco se iban iluminando, mostrando un gran espectáculo de fiesta y jolgorio en las calles de la hermosa localidad. Era carnaval, y no uno cualquiera, sino el más importante e impresionante a nivel europeo, y por tanto Feliciano invitó a todo el mundo a su fiesta, para pasar una noche inolvidable. Lo que él no sabía es que de verdad sería una noche para recordar durante mucho tiempo, y todo gracias a su hermano Lovino y al hombre que le cuidaba, Antonio.

Ambos habían llegado en barco desde Mallorca, donde residían temporalmente en su villa de vacaciones. Lovi, como siempre, no tenia ganas de moverse de ningún sitio, solo quería estar con su "querido" baka. Pero Antonio logró convencerle de que sería divertido pasar una noche de fiesta con los demás. Una vez llegaron a la plaza donde todos se habían reunido para bailar, cenar... Había llegado la hora de ponerse los disfraces. Para ello usaron una tienda de lona que había allí pensada para eso. El primero en salir fue Antonio, cuyo disfraz era su antiguo traje de pirata, notablemente hecho polvo con el tiempo. ¿Pero qué importaba? Arthur iba igual así que no debía pasar vergüenza, y menos sin estar tan borracho como él, bailando encima de una mesa.

Sin embargo Lovino se retrasaba en cambiarse, así que fue a ver si necesitaba una ayudita o le ocurrió algo. Al entrar en la tienda, le vio sentado, con su disfraz puesto a medias, y llorando avergonzado. Estaba vestido de gatito sexy, un disfraz comprado oportunamente por su querido baka por supuesto.

-¡Lovi! ¿Qué te ocurre pequeño mio? -dijo Antonio mientras se acercaba y se agachaba delante de él.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡¿Como coño quieres que me ponga esto? ¡Estoy ridículo, joder!

-¡No digas eso! ¡Te queda genial! ¡A mi me pareces un gatito muy lindo ~! -le acarició las mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¡Pero no puedo salir así vestido, inútil! -apartó la cara para evitar sus caricias, que no hacían más que sonrojarle.

-Esta bien si no quieres que te vean... No tienes por qué salir con eso si no quieres... Pero... -respondió, mientras se sentaba a su lado y pasaba su brazo por detrás del cuello.

-¿Pero que?

-¿Me dejarías verlo a mí? Solo date una vuelta para que pueda verte bien... -dijo con su típica sonrisa alegre y cariñosa.

-B-bueno...

Lovi sabía perfectamente para qué quería verle, no solo para disfrutar del disfraz nuevo que le había comprado. Aun así, y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, no pudo decir que no. Se levantó, y tímidamente, giró para su baka, que observaba embelesado su cuerpo, tan solo cubierto por las extremidades por patas de gatito, luciendo unos boxers de leopardo que poco dejaban a la imaginación. Antonio, totalmente sonrojado, tendió una mano a Lovi para que se la cogiese. Y en ese momento, le tiró de ella para que Lovi cayese encima suya.

-¡¿Q-qué haces baka?

-Tranquilo mi niño, cuidaré de ti esta noche...

-P-pero todo el mundo está afuera...

-No nos verán... salvo que hagas ruido.-respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

Lentamente recorrió con sus manos la espalda desnuda de Lovino, notando el suave tacto de su piel, que empezaba a elevarse de temperatura. Él siempre supo que Toni buscaba cualquier escusa cada rato para poder meterle mano, y ahora vestido de esa manera, no iba a poder escapar, aunque tampoco quería. Podía negarlo con su cabeza, pero no con su corazón, que deseaba las caricias y los besos de su amado español. El cual le dió la vuelta, poco a poco, para que la espalda de Lovi quedase pegada al pecho de su amor. Entonces Antonio empezó a acariciar el pecho desnudo del jovencito, acariciando y jugando con sus pezones lentamente, sin que Lovino pudiese moverse debido al placer y al morbo que eso le causaba.

Las manos del español fueron bajando lentamente, acariciando el lindo torso de su niño, que empezaba a gemir mientras notaba hacia donde iban esas manos. Con una empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de Lovi, sobre los boxers peludos, mientras la otra era introducida debajo de Lovi, para desabrocharse los pantalones y bajárselos lentamente mientras excitaba el miembro del pequeño. Nada más notar el miembro de Antonio acariciándole el trasero, Lovi gimió un poco fuerte, excitado por la situación. Toni aprovechó para taparle la boca con la mano que tenía libre, y con la otra dejó de masturbarle para bajarle los boxers y dejar al descubierto el pequeño miembro de Lovino. Él, totalmente rojo de placer, no podía hacer más que dejarse llevar por los deseos del español, que agarró su miembro y empezó a agitarlo lentamente, jugando con su pulgar en el prepucio. Mientras, atrás, Antonio estaba acariciando con su miembro el trasero desnudo de Lovi, buscando el agujerito que iba a usar para satisfacerse él mismo.

Le destapó la boca para que respirase un poco, y con esa mano le introdujo un dedo en su entrada, moviéndolo lentamente adentro y afuera, esperando impacientemente a que se agrandase. Arriba, le besaba y lamia el cuello, escuchando los suaves gemidos que su italiano emitía, tratando de no perder el control de su cuerpo. Pero Antonio ya le poseía por completo. Introdujo otro dedo, que esta vez movía en círculos, para ensanchar aún más el orificio de Lovi. Entre que le masturbaba por delante y le metía por detrás, su temperatura se elevó hasta empezar a sudar. Algo que excitó más a Toni, que empezó a lamerle la orejita, a la vez que olía su pelo. Y entonces notó como le quitaba los dedos de ahí dentro, para introducir algo más grande.

-¿Estás preparado, pequeño?

-I-idiota... No pares... Por favor...

-A tus órdenes mi tomatito...

-N-no me llames así, imbécil...

-Pero si te encanta, pero más esto...

De golpe, Antonio metió adentro de Lovi su miembro. El pequeño tuvo que contenerse de no pegar un buen grito, de dolor y de placer a la vez. Le maldecía por ser tan brusco, pero en cuanto empezó a notar los movimientos de su cadera, todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron. Antonio siguió masturbándole, no sabía cuanto tiempo tendrían antes de ser descubiertos, lo cual le excitaba, pero quería darle a su niño el máximo placer en el menor tiempo posible. Cosa que conseguía a medida que aumentaba la velocidad del movimiento de sus caderas. Para más comodidad, hizo que Lovino se echase hacia delante, y se colocase a cuatro patas. Entonces aumentó la velocidad de manera notable, sintiendo que su miembro ya se deslizaba sin dificultad en el interior de Lovi, y que con cada embestida se sentía más húmedo y caliente. Ambos aceleraron su respiración, conteniendo como podían los gemidos de placer. Pero entonces Antonio creyó enloquecer, ya que se abrazó a su pequeño y empezaba a metérsela con más fuerza, mientras lamía y mordía su cuello. Lovi sentía placer por cada rincón de su cuerpo, tanto que sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, pero cuando notó los mordiscos suaves de su amante, sintió que estaba perdiendo fuerzas en las piernas y que no iba a poder aguantar más. Aún así se concentró en otros temas, para al menos aguantar hasta que el baka se corriese.

Antonio no dejaba de embestirle ni de acariciarle y masturbarle. Le deseaba, no solo con todo su corazón, sino con su cuerpo entero, caliente y húmedo por el placer. Cada vez más iba aumentando el tono de sus gemidos, sintiendo como se iba a correr dentro de poco en el interior de su pequeño. Con la mano que le abrazaba, giró la cabeza de su pequeño para besar y mordisquear sus tiernos labios, sin dejar que pudiese respirar mucho y así excitarse más. Notó el cuerpo de Lovi temblar de placer, dando la señal para que él terminase también. Aumentó la fuerza y el ritmo de las embestidas, volviéndose loco de placer al notar su miembro en ese espacio tan estrecho y húmedo, deslizándose sin parar, y a la vez agitando rápidamente el miembro de Lovi, que ya estaba humedeciéndose. Tras unos segundos que les parecieron eternos, ambos se corrieron, el español emitiendo un gemido de placer. En cuanto a Lovi, al sentir todo el líquido salir disparado, tanto de su miembro como en su interior, no pudo más que gritar un "MIAU" muy alto, que hizo que los murmullos de la gente de afuera se callasen.

-Creo que es hora de ir vistiéndonos, pequeño... -dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-¡Idiota! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! -respondió golpeándolo para que se apartase de él y pudiese vestirse.

-Pero reconoce que ha sido una noche inolvi...

-¿Que ocurre... aquí? -apareció Arthur de repente por la puerta, cortando la pregunta al ver a ambos desnudos y todavía excitados.

Después de eso, aunque se vistiesen rápido, el rumor de ese momento de pasión en la tienda circuló por todos los asistentes de la fiesta. Eso provocó que Lovi estuviese treméndamente enfadado y rojo como un tomate el resto de la noche, y Antonio no parase de acariciarle y mimarle como siempre hacía, para luego recibir patadas en su entrepierna. Aunque, ambos sabían, que esas patadas eran muy preciadas por ambos, y no querían que se terminasen nunca.


End file.
